Your Song
thumb|300px|right ;It's a little bit funny this feeling inside :Ce un puti pu comical će sentiment interior ;I'm not one of those who can easily hide :je ne pa la una de esos qi p caśer facilamente ;I don't have much money but boy if I did :jav ne pa boq de mone m chico si j fi ;I'd buy a big house where we both could live :j vavwa aśeter un casa grande u nos bos p vivir ;If I was a sculptor, but then again, no :si j śi un escultor, m pues de nove, no ;Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show :o un man qi fe pociones en un spectacle travelanta ;I know it's not much but it's the best I can do :j sa ce ne pa mucha m ce la miuliur j p fe ;My gift is my song and this one's for you :mi daria e mi cancion y esta una e para te ;And you can tell everybody this is your song :y tu p dir cadas esto e tua cancion ;It may be quite simple but now that it's done :Ce pele tre simplic m aor eso sa ve fe ;I hope you don't mind :j esper te ne pa mentar ;I hope you don't mind that I put down in words :j esper tu ne mentar q j pon-basor en paroles ;How wonderful life is while you're in the world :Que maravillous vi e durante tu e en la mondo ;I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss :j sedi sur la teto y calciri basor la mus ;Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross :Bien un pu de las verses bien les me prend'e asez crosita ;But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song :M la sol ve esse bien amable mentre j escri će cansion ;It's for people like you that keep it turned on :Ce per persones como tu q le continuer encendermon ;So excuse me forgetting but these things I do :Asi excuserme olvidar ma estas cosas j fe ;You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue :Tu vidir j olvid'e si lesson verde o lesson blue ;Anyway the thing is what I really mean :Qesele l' cosa e que j realmente signifer ;Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen :Tuaes e la pli dulsa ox j ve deja v ;And you can tell everybody this is your song :y tu p dir cadas esto e tua cancion ;It may be quite simple but now that it's done :Ce pele tre simplic m aor eso sa ve fe ;I hope you don't mind :j esper te ne pa mentar ;I hope you don't mind that I put down in words :j esper tu ne mentar q j pon-basor en paroles ;How wonderful life is while you're in the world :Que maravillous vi e mentre tu e en la mondo ;I hope you don't mind :j esper te ne pa mentar ;I hope you don't mind that I put down in words :j esper tu ne mentar q j pon-basor en paroles ;How wonderful life is while you're in the world :Que maravillous vi e mentre tu e en la mondo